


In Which Cross Eats Citrus

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), M/M, Oral, Porn Without Plot, it's just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 14:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19402645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cross performs oral on Dream.That's it.That's the whole shebang.





	In Which Cross Eats Citrus

“You’re so beautiful…” Cross whispered, his hand gently rubbing between Dream’s thighs. He looked down at his lover, who was curled into the quilt that topped the bed, legs wide. Dream was flushed and his bones were slick with sweat. 

Cross smirked and continued to tease, his fingers traipsing over the magic beginning to take form. He had to hold himself back from panting like the dog he was when he saw Dream like this. He wanted to just rip his clothes off and pounce on him, fucking every coherent thought out of his pretty little head. 

“Cross…” Dream mewled, golden tears brimming in his eye sockets. His body… It was hot. So hot he could barely stand it. It was Cross, making him feel this way. Making him whimper and moan. He wouldn’t put it above himself right now to beg. “C-Cross…” 

Cross leaned in and began attacking Dream’s neck, his mouth licking and biting at the exposed bone. Dream cried out and his hand accidentally slid from Cross’s shoulder, making the other’s hips buck in need. 

“C-Cross… I-I’m…” Dream shyly cupped himself between his legs, feeling how damp he had become and how he was beginning to drip around the fabric of his pants. 

Cross took the hint and pulled back, studying him for a brief moment before moving between his thighs. 

“Hold your legs open.” He quietly instructed and Dream did as he was told, holding his legs open wide for his lover. 

Cross inspected the area, gently running two fingers over the magic folds of Dream’s ecto-genitalia that were still hidden under his pants, his mouth salivating at the sight of the damp cloth. Dream grunted as he felt Cross’s teasing. He wanted more… He wanted-

Cross ran his tongue up his vagina’s length on top of the clothing, causing him to cry out in surprise. Cross licked and sucked at him, even teasing him gently with his teeth. Dream moaned loudly, but it wasn’t enough. 

He began pushing Cross’s head away, his mind too foggy to transmit his wants to his mouth, and he simply had to hope Cross understood what he meant. 

Cross did as he was told and pulled back, all but ripping Dream’s leotard off and fully exposing him. 

“C-Cross! Don’t look!” Dream cried and tried to immediately close his legs, but Cross gently grabbed his knees and pried them apart. 

“Dream…” Cross whispered, looking down at his boyfriend fully now. “You’re gorgeous.” 

Before Dream could respond, Cross had released one of his knees and his fingers were already teasing at the slit, making the golden one begin to shudder and his hips twitch. Cross’s tender digits quickly found the small node they had been seeking and he began to gently grind his knuckles into it. 

“Cross!” Dream gasped, arching his back and pressing himself down into the touch. “Stars, Cross!” 

“Just wait…” Cross growled, removing his hand, causing Dream to let out a whimper. Cross moved so his head was once more between his lover’s legs, feeling hunger growing inside him. He gave Dream’s inner thighs a few playful nips on his way down, eliciting a moan from the guardian and inducing him to spread his legs further, inviting Cross in.

Cross wasted no time in tasting his feast. 

He slid his tongue straight into Dream, letting himself savor the sweet, citrus taste of his lover. He let out a low moan as his tongue worked, fucking itself deeper into his partner. Dream moaned and whined, feeling his body shaking with pleasure, but his partner wasn’t done. 

Cross pulled back slightly, replacing his tongue with a pair of fingers, pushing in and out of him as his mouth drifted to Dream’s clit. He began sucking and abusing the small bundle of nerves with his mouth, relishing every single sound Dream made. He worked tirelessly, moving and angling himself differently, almost choking on the delicacy. 

“C-Cross…!” Dream warned, one of his hands moving to Cross’s skull, meaning to simply push him back but instead gripped his skull and pushed him down deeper into him. 

Cross grunted and muttered something, sending vibrations into Dream’s already sensitive nerves, his toes curling. Cross never stopped, however, and continued fervently, beginning to make his own sounds of enjoyment, the vibrations continuing to pulse through him. He moved back down to where fingers were pushing and scissoring and added his tongue into the mix, moaning again when Dream’s now flooding fluids hit his taste buds. He eagerly lapped the juices up, drinking them as if they were sweet nectar of immortality. 

“Cross!” Dream cried out in both gratification and embarrassment at hearing his lover making such lewd noises while pleasuring him. “Stars! I-” 

Dream didn’t get to finish. Well, not his sentence, at least. 

He came, pouring himself out over Cross’s fingers and into his waiting mouth. Cross eagerly gulped him up, swallowing and even sucking to make sure he got all of it. He made sure to clean Dream up as well, running his tongue over any juice that had tried to escape. 

He pulled back, wiping his mouth off. 

“Love you.” Cross grinned down at him. 

“Love you too…” Dream panted.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you with sticking with this piece of garbage till the end. You da real MVP.


End file.
